It is often undesirable to have direct contact between utensils and eating surfaces. Contact between utensils and the eating surface may cause bacteria, viruses or other contaminants on the eating surface to be transferred to the utensil, where they could be conveyed to the mouth and potentially cause temporary sickness, disease or loss of appetite. Additionally, used utensils placed directly on the eating surface may dirty the surface or cause stains, particularly if the surface is prone to staining such as a porous surface or one covered by a tablecloth or placemat, making the eating environment unpleasing for a dining patron. This may also cause a restaurant purveyor to spend more on napkins, utensils, tablecloths and the like. This may also add to the cost of labor in dealing with the unpleasant conditions and make the situation less appealing and productive. Consequently, elevation of utensils from an eating surface is often desirable.